The Prince of Earth and Krypton
by BoltStorm
Summary: Another addition to the Super-Family, can this damaged young Kryptonian become the hero he's always idolized? (Originally a Justice League Unlimited Fic)


As I broke the atmosphere, I realized that I hadn't burned up... An indication of yellow sun radiation nearby. Increasing the tensile strength of my muscular structure, densening my bones, hardening my skin, nails, hell even my eyeballs.

And for the hit I was about to take, I would need all the power I could get.

THOOM!

I laid in the middle of a huge crater.

"Owwww..." I said. "Hope this is the right place, 'cause that HURT." I chuckled.

I stood. My flight suit was mostly burnt up from entry. I climbed out of the hole I had made, looking around.

The city looked dark, grim, and unforgiving. I was in the wrong place.

"Hey, punk."

I turned to see a group of thugs, looked about high school age.

"You tryin' ta muscle in our turf?" The leader of the group asked, pulling a knife from his dirty coat.

"You're about to see some muscle, alright." I retorted, cracking my knuckles.

"Why, you..." The thug fumed.

The others drew chains, iron pipes, and pry bars. As expected.

The first charged, his knife bending on my skin. I connected my palm to his chest, knocking him across the street into a car. The others followed, and I simply stood there until their weapons were bent from hitting me.

"You guys aren't so bright, are you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

As they backed away, I clapped my hands. The shockwave was mild, sending them all flying several feet back. Most scrambled to their feet and ran, but a couple were close enough to be too injured to move.

"Guess they know who made that big hole in the ground now." I smiled.

"And so do I." I heard a voice from the rooftop.

As I turned, I was hit.

Hard.

I tumbled to the ground, scrambling to my feet.

"The Batman." I said, smiling.

"You've heard of me?" He asked, surprised. "Thought you were new to earth, Kryptonian." He growled.

"I am." I raised my fists. "But everyone has heard of the only human tough enough to brawl with Mongul, Darkseid, hell, even Superman." I laughed. "You're more famous than HE is." I winked.

"Enough." Batman, barked. "You've torn up my streets enough for one night, give yourself up." He took a low, threatening stance.

My eyes glowed white hot.

"Don't make me laugh." I smiled. "I'd never pass up a shot at the famous Batman." I fired my heat vision at him, the white beans effortlessly burning through the ground he had stood on moments ago. He grappled to the rooftop, sending multiple batarangs my way. I flashed out of the way, leaping after him to the roof.

We faced each other again.

"Why are you here?" Batman growled.

"To find Superman, why else?" I grinned. "He's the greatest of us."

He rushed me, tossing smoke pellets in my face, and kicking me off the rooftop. As I fell, I focused.

And my fall was halted. I was floating.

"Ugh." Batman groaned.

"Ugh, indeed." My eyes heated up.

"Enough!"

Without even turning to look, I knew.

"He's here." I grinned, turning to look at him.

He levitated toward me, his cape flapping behind him. The shield on his chest gleamed in the half dark. Then there were his features. Strong jaw, dark hair, dark eyes. He was very obviously a warrior type Kryptonian.

"Superman, known on our home as Kal of the house of El." I lowered to the ground, kneeling.

"Uh..." He sstarted, raising a brow.

"Permission to speak, my king?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt, but needing to explain.

"Um." He paused. "Sure?" It sounded like a question.

"King?" Batman asked.

"The house of El is the last noble house of which there are survivors." I explained. "Kal, by default, is the new king of our race." I said. "I have traveled across the galaxy to find you, so I can serve as your royal bodygaurd." I bowed my head.

Superman laughed. "I don't think I need a guard." He said.

I frowned.

"But..." He continued. "I'm happy to help you learn to use your powers."

I looked up. "But my king, such service is beneath you!"

"It's not service." He said, raising a hand. "It's help for a friend." He smiled. "Now if you're done tearing up Batman's backyard, mind taking a fly with me for a bit?" He asked.

I didn't hesitate.

"Of course, my king."

As we flew off together, Batman shouted after us.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of the big hole in the ground!"

"Send me the bill." Superman shouted back with a laugh.

SUPERMAN'S POV

I looked over to see the kid flying right beside me. He wore burnt blue pants and a tattered red cape. He looked to be about 18, lean and strong in build. His features were similiar to my own at that age, only difference being heavy scarring covering his whole left cheek. A large scar on his left arm read, 'ALONE' and was covered in many smaller cut and burn scars.

"What's your name? How did you survive the destruction of Krypton?" I asked.

"My father was on leave from the military, on Thanagar." He said. "Mother died on Krypton, and Father killed himself as soon as he found out." He stared blankly ahead. "Thanagarian warriors discovered me, placing me in stasis." He explained.

"Why stasis?" I asked, confused.

"They believed me to be the last of my kind, and weren't sure what to do with me." He said. "For 15 years, they debated before I was allowed to live my life." He spat. "I would be your age otherwise, but stasis kept me a newborn, so I appear young."

"I see, but you didn't tell me your name." I looked forward again.

"When I was taken out of stasis, the Thanagarians called me 'Alone.'" He said. "I've gone by it since."

"Alone, huh?" I smirked. "Not anymore."

He laughed. "True enough."

"How about..." I though a moment. "Kent."

"Kent?" He asked.

"Bruce Kent." I smiled, knowing Batman would hate me later.

He thought for a moment.

"I love it." He said, smiling.

"Good." I laughed. "We're here."

We landed on the icefield below.

"The Fortress of Solitude." I said.

Bruce's POV

"Wow."

The spires of ice twisted up in jagged pillars, and the walls gleamed. It was huge, and beautiful. I was in awe.

Superman walked up to the door, casually sliding it to the side.

He turned to me.

"Welcome home, Bru, of the house of El." He said. "You're not alone anymore." He grinned at me.

A tear streaked down my face, as I smiled. 'Not alone anymore.' I thought to myself. 'Family.'

That was how I met Superman, and how I went from alone, to being a member of the universe's strongest, most loving family.


End file.
